


灵堂

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: 黑帮paro。出国留学归来的太子嘎与长嫂凯在大哥的灵堂再次相遇。





	灵堂

王嘉尔下了车，走进面前的灵堂。他终于还是没来得及见上大哥最后一面，只能在灵堂上，跪下来，给他大哥恭恭敬敬磕了三个响头。他的嫂子站在一旁，身着黑色的丧服，神色晦暗不明，只是盯着大哥的遗照，静静站在一旁，不知道心里在想些什么。

“大哥病中那段时间，有劳嫂子担起帮派里的事务了。”齐长老左右望望，见帮派众人都低头不语，便开了口。他本是帮派的老人，随着大哥一并打拼下来，现如今坐到长老这个位置，本该是回家颐养天年的时候了，只是大哥病中三年过去，再看帮派里，能说得上话的居然也没有比他资格再老的人了。他不过是个帮忙传话的，大哥尸骨未寒，想必那未亡人也不敢当众拿他开刀。“只是这位置再好也不是您的，这大少爷回来了，不如您就带着小少爷退下来吧？”

灵堂一片寂静。众人知道大哥立下遗嘱要把帮派交给大嫂，可自然有人不服，只认王家的少爷，却万万没想到齐长老居然能在出殡这天就把话说得如此决绝，只差没当面甩未亡人一巴掌，告诉他这大哥的位置他不配沾染。王嘉尔冷冷望着那道背影。他也未想过，两人再见面居然是在这样的情境下。他俩各执一剑，面对面就要斗得你死我活。

“嘉尔。”王凯抬眼看他，缓缓道。他声音有些哑，脸色苍白，仿佛也为他男人的死流过泪，伤过心。王嘉尔才不相信王凯短短三年能从他大哥的床上爬到现在临时帮主的位置，只是因为他大哥被美色迷了眼。

身边还带了一个不知是哪个男人的野种，只知道牵着他的手，傻愣愣站着。他平白生出一股怒气，也不知缘何而起，只是看到他便冲动地想要把他摁在地上，狠狠地——像七年前他离开时那样，狠狠地把他占有，把他锁起来，把他想要的东西全部拿走，让他只能做一只金丝雀，就像他刚进门时那样，娇娇地坐在椅子上，张开双臂要男人把他抱到床上，离了男人便谁也活不成。

王嘉尔在梦里无数次幻想过，他就是嫂子的那个男人。

王凯叹了口气，又唤他：“嘉尔。”他上前一步，把自己送到他面前。“我想，我们之间有些事情，应当私下解决。”他垂眸看着小叔子，比他印象里七年前的样子成熟了很多，再也不是那个天真烂漫不知世事险恶的大男孩。他们也再也回不到过去了。

嘉尔歪歪头，扯了下嘴角。他不会示弱，该是他的东西，他一定会拿回来。“我确实有很多事情要向嫂子讨教。既然大哥已经安眠，我们便不再打扰他了。”他恭恭敬敬跪下磕了三个响头，又为大哥上了香，转身带领众帮众离开灵堂，却在走到门口时忽然想起了什么，回头道：“大嫂既然要守孝，多加小心。”他逆着光，王凯看不清他脸上的表情，只是目送他们离开。又把手边的小儿子交给老管家，才回到灵位面前，双膝着地跪下。

他还是要送男人走完最后一程。跟病痛斗争了这么久，终于能够得以解脱，也是一种幸运。王凯低下头，手里捻着佛珠，做做样子给别人看罢了。他是从不相信什么因果报应的，只是男人临走前说过，希望他能再陪陪自己。其实有什么用呢，人走如灯灭。

王凯叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

他竟不知不觉跪在这里睡着了。这几天帮派里交接需要他忙的事务太多，难得有个喘息的机会，没想到是在这里。恍惚间听到了什么窸窣声音，长期养成的警惕习惯让王凯强迫自己睁开眼。

灵堂内除了他空无一人。保镖在门外守着，这里应该很安全。空荡荡的房间只有无数盏摇曳的烛光照亮，似乎也没什么异常。

他撑着自己久跪麻木的膝盖缓缓起身，转过去。

“嫂子。”王嘉尔影子一般站在他身后，无辜地笑了。“正想跟你谈谈事情呢。”

王凯被惊到一时说不出话。他想不到嘉尔能够这样悄声无息连烛光都躲避开是怎么做到的，或许是他疏忽大意，未发现嘉尔出现。

这怎么可能？王凯额头冒出一滴冷汗，冷声道：“有事情不在外面说，偏要进来找我谈。没想到这么久不见，嘉尔冒失的性子还是没变。”

嘉尔盯住他，只觉得一刻也不想把目光从他身上挪开。嫂子还是那样美，和他离开时一样，岁月似乎遗忘了他的存在，根本没有在他身上留下痕迹。然而他却变了模样，也不知白天时王凯看到自己时是什么想法。

“嫂子还不知道……我要找你谈什么事情呢。”嘉尔上前几步，与王凯贴面而立。他比王凯矮一些，却硬生生压下去了对方的强势气焰。王凯不动声色后退两步，退到了供桌边上。

这是他最后的忍让限度。

“我只是想问问……那个孩子，是嫂子给大哥生的吗。”嘉尔还在笑着，笑里却一点没有什么开心的意思，他步步紧逼跟着压到供桌前，近得连呼吸都缠绕到一起。

王凯轻笑一声。扭过头去。他仿佛听到了什么不得了的笑话，越笑越放肆，好像刚才紧张到冒冷汗的人不是自己一样。嘉尔咬牙，这比当众羞辱他还让他难堪。他绝不愿放弃自己对男人怀有的那些爱意和各种隐秘想法，他想立刻把他扒光，让他低头，把那张嘴用肉棒填满让他笑不出来，连带那双手也铐起来，牢牢锁在自己视线内，再也不与他分离。

但他只是站在那里，等王凯笑完。王凯再也装不下去，他知道自己笑起来的什么样子的，想演也演不出来。但刚刚那个问题……他也绝不会说出实情的。

“你离这么近是想干嘛。”王凯侧过头避开他的视线，“放我起来。”

“想干你。”嘉尔盯住他认真说道。王凯居然一时不知道该如何回应他，嘉尔把话说得太直白，太露骨，几乎让他想起来那个夏天的晚上，那个混乱如梦一样的夏天。

“滚开。”王凯低声道。他伸出手去推嘉尔却被反手钳住，连挣扎也挣扎不动。嘉尔已经在没有他的地方长大成了他不熟悉的模样。

可这样的不对的。王凯难为情地把头扭到一边。在灵堂这种地方——

“明明你也想要啊。”嘉尔叹了口气，跪下去解他的裤子。他就这样把自己的背后和后颈全部暴露在王凯面前，似乎咬定了他绝不会来伤害自己。他猜得没错。

如果世界上只剩下一个人不会与他为敌，那一定是……

王凯眼睁睁看着嘉尔把自己含入口中。那里还是那样漂亮稚嫩，和七年前一样似乎一直没有被使用过。嘉尔贪婪地吮吸着那里的味道，这里令他着迷，光是舌尖划过龟头带来的低低吸气声就足以让他硬起来。

“嘉尔，不可以这样……”王凯把手放在嘉尔的发顶，手掌陷进软软的发丝中，却还没想好是要把他拔出来还是让他吃得更深些。嘉尔抬眼看他，眼神纯洁无辜。面对王凯他向来如此，可嘴上却在做这样的事情。

他把性器含得更深了。这些独自一人度过的日子他已经用香蕉独自演练过很多次，如何包住牙齿不会造成伤害，又如何能吞得更深更紧，他一一试过。然而面对王凯他还是紧张，在他面前自己还是那个第一次做爱什么也不懂的小男孩。

他就这样吞下了嘴里的精液。并没什么奇怪感觉，嫂子的东西他都想要，只要王凯愿意给。他抹抹嘴站起来，贴着刚刚高潮完脸色潮红的王凯轻轻说：

“嫂子，我想上你。”

“别拒绝我。”

 

王凯知道自己和嘉尔都回不到七年前了。然而七年过去，不过是换了个场景，他们依然会抛下世俗和身份，把自己赤裸裸暴露给对方看。做爱是那么简单，简单到王凯在被进入时以为是自己的幻觉。他不过是做了场梦，回到了七年前。可是手指下抓紧的肌肉却那么真实。王凯醒了过来，挣扎着夹紧体内那根肉棒——他被托住屁股抱了起来，只能缠紧嘉尔精瘦的腰，又抓紧他的肩。

嘉尔。王凯看着远处的门口无声地说。然而嘉尔却并没有看他，他还沉浸在进入王凯体内的极乐快感之中，天知道过去的那几年没有跟别人上过床他是怎么熬过来的，他终于等到这一天。那一刻仿佛世界只剩下他们两个人，嘉尔想诉说自己的全部思念和真心，从此之后除了死亡再没有力量能够把他分开，他终于是属于自己的。

王凯回应不过来。他被顶的一下下落在那根肉棒上，又深又重，每当破开他时便毫不留恋地退去，再用一次次进攻打开他的身体。他只想沉溺在肉体快感的愉悦中，什么世俗伦常，通通抛掉。

他只要被嘉尔带上云端。

“你拔出来……不要在里面。”

王凯软着腿挂在嘉尔身上，气喘吁吁道。他哪知道嘉尔哪儿来的这么大力气，抱着他直到做到射也不嫌累，简直是匪夷所思。见嘉尔还不愿出来，他只能伸手去把刚刚还把自己插到浪叫的肉棒拿出来，跪在他面前把大家伙含入口中。

礼尚往来罢了。王凯擦擦嘴站起来，也不管原地还沉浸在高潮滋味里无法自拨的嘉尔，转身提起裤子离开。

“把地板拖干净再走。”


End file.
